


Untrusting

by 2GirlsInLove



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/2GirlsInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last seven months had been so happy for Andy, being in a Relationship with her ex-boss, Miranda Priestly. But the Devil is really evil, in a way Andrea never thought could have been. How will she cope when the truth is reavealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untrusting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Mirandy fic, and I had this story runing around my head... :) Well it's kinda Angsty... for now. The story may contain some sensible themes in the future chapters, but i'll let you know before. I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine, and English is not my maternal language - I just had classes in school. So sorry for everything that can bug you with the words. Hope you like it :)  
> See ya around !  
> Oh! I almost forgot!  
> Disclamer : The only thing that is mine is the plot line. The rest (Characters, original story...) belong to the rightful artists, I'm just playing around with them. :)

It was 9 :23 pm when all hell broke loose. The investigation had been over sooner than usual, and she was in her beloved house. She dropped her bag in the foyer before climbing the stairs, to Miranda study, where she was probably going over the book. The door was ajar, but noises were coming from there. Her smile disappeared, and her eyebrows furrowed. What was going on? She was pushing the doorknob when she saw where the noises were coming from.

 

 

It was a sensual image – yet, a picture that burned in her retina – which she wished she had never witnessed. The head of her partner was thrown back and she did nothing to muffle her moans as she slide up and down the shaft of a man, sitting in the chair while she was straddling him. She wasn’t even full naked, but her clothes were crumpled, a surprising thing for the fashion maiden. The man was kissing her chest, his eyes closed, just as hers, moving his hips lightly, and letting her do the movements. Then, he took her hips and pulled her down, putting himself all the way inside her, he jerked and grunted against her neck.

 

 

Andy was barely registering what was happening. Her love was cheating on her with a man, and looked like she was enjoying herself. The room wasn’t providing air anymore. She felt like throwing up. Her guts were wrenched, her heart was beating wildly, and she was barely able to breathe. A sound came out of her mouth, like she was dying, a sob, filled with pain and heartache. She wouldn’t be able to survive this.

 

 

Two heads snapped toward the sound, and Miranda’s eyes narrowed.

 

 

She scoffed “What are you doing in my house?” The tone was dripping with ice, and she hadn’t managed to detangle herself from the man.

 

 

Andy’s hands were gripping the door handle so forcefully that her knuckles were white. It was the only thing that was keeping her on her feet. Her knees were weak, willing to give in and let her drop to the floor, to succumb to the pain, the visceral hurt she felt in all her body.

 

 

“You… I… I was…” The brunette couldn’t manage to finish her sentence, the pain keeping her from forming any thoughts, less likely to speak them.

 

 

The man was silent, and Miranda rose to her feet, and walked slowly towards Andrea, feeling the cum of the man dripping on her tights, mixed with her own fluids. Her eyes were ice, and her tone was too when she spoke, sending shiver trough the man spine.

 

 

“What? You thought you and I were… an Item?” She laughed, a fake, hard laugh, and kept moving toward Andy, who was shaking.

 

 

“You were a nice… Distraction, Andréa. But did you really thought that you, a lowly, fat, female ex-assistant could be loved by the Ice Queen? I don’t have a heart, you should have known, by now. I quite like the pleasure you gave me, but that’s all.”

 

 

Her words were vitriol, gut-wrenching, like a knife piercing through Andy at every insults. The air was missing. Miranda stroked her inner tights with two fingers.

 

 

“Oh, but I’m sure Nick won’t mind to share.” She said. She was almost face to face with Andrea, and she withdrew her fingers from in between her legs. They were coated with fluids, and she raised them towards Andrea’s lips, who turned her head.

 

 

“My, my! Refusing my present? Look who grew a backbone, now!” The editor snarled, while slowly stroking her lips, putting the arousal all over.

 

 

“I remember you quite liked my… essence.” She added, before taking the journalist head and kissing her.

 

 

Oh, everything was hurting in Andy’s body. The taste on her lips was disgusting, and she knew she had to push the Editor away, but she was afraid that if she was to loosen her grip she would collapse, and that was the worst. She wasn’t weak. Before she could do anything, the other woman moved her head towards Andrea ear.

 

 

“Good girl.” Said the white-haired woman, petting the brown bangs. “I see you remember who you belong to.” She said, whispering in her ear, before sinking her teeth in the collarbone of the journalist, biting to leave a mark.

 

 

Finally, Andy stiffened, and pushed the Editor away, making her loose her balance, and her icy demeanour for a moment, permitting her to see the sorrow behind the mask, for a split second.

 

 

“Have fun with your… toys. I’m not one of them. I loved you. Stay away from me, from now on.” Andy managed to say, through her tooth, concealing a sob. She turned around and ran, tears flowing from her eyes, because of the pain, the anger, the love she was feeling, but even more for the betrayal she just went through from her lover.

 

 

She ran for her life, never stopping, trying to ran from her thoughts. Still it wasn’t working. Seven months. During seven months, she had been used as a sexual toy, to reduce stress, pressure, she had been a distraction. It hadn’t been a relationship, just a sex thing. How could she have been so blind? DAMNIT!

 

 

She didn’t thought, just letting her legs move her around. Finally, she came across a known door, and knocked, forcefully, before sinking on the floor, sobbing. The door opened slowly, and when the man on the other side of the door saw her, he, slammed the door open, crawled to her and brought her inside. It was safe, in his arms, she thought, before sleep clamed her.

 

 

“Oh, Six, what happened to you?” Nigel whispered.


End file.
